Someone Like Me
by Kanders
Summary: jak and daxter meet an old friend from the past, what new adventures await them. an adventure with a twist. All helpful reviews are welcome.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the other characters from Jak and Daxter

Hi, ok this is my first fan-fic so all reviews are welcome! I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy it. (Read and review please!)

Chapter One: And So It Begins…

A girl with long, flowing brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail at the crown of her head, with the darkest brown eyes you've even seen, who appeared to be in a teenager, was being chased by at least twenty Krimson Guards (KGs). She was wearing a pair of tight jeans similar to the ones worn by Ashelin, with a belt that had a deep purple amethyst gem in the buckle. She wore a dark purple tank top for a shirt with a jean jacket pulled hastily on, as well as steel-toed boots which for her were light to run in, and fingerless black gloves donned her hands. She appeared to be enjoying herself as she was being chased down the street by the many guards, almost as if she was playing a game. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street, turned around and said to the KGs,

"I dare you to try and shoot me, cuz there's no way you can hit me."

That comment seemed to anger the KG's and they quickly circled and surround her, with there guns up and ready to shoot. Before they had the chance to pull the trigger, a purple fog surrounded them, and the world around them disappeared instantly. They screamed and tried to get out but those pour souls never stood a change. When the fog finally lifted, the all KG's were gone, and not a trace was left. Pedestrians looked at the scene in wonder, and then turned to look at her. She simplify shrug and began walking away. So those people went on their way, slightly confused at what they had witness.

The girl continued walking down the street for some time until all the onlookers had turned away, grabbed a zoomer, and drove to where the Underground Hideout was located.

At this time Jak and his buddy and sidekick were standing outside the doors when she drove up. She parked, jumped off the zoomer, raced over to the guys and said,

"Hey Jak, Daxter! Do you remember me?"


	2. Someone From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own jak and daxter however the character I made up is MINE! lol

Hi again ok second chappie up yay! Hope you guys like it (read and review!)

Chapter Two: Someone From the Past

"Hey Jak, Daxter! Remember me?"

"Uh… no….I don't think so… should I?" Jak replied.

"Who the hell are you!" Daxter cut in before the girl had a chance to say anything.

The girl said in response to both questions, "Ok, I'll give you a hint, but only one. I'm a girl from Sandover, and you two used to make fun of how long my hair was and told me I should cut it. Does that ring any bells?"

After the hint Daxter immediately knew who the mystery girl was. (From teasing her so often.)

"I know who you are, Jak and I always made fun of your hair, mostly Jak though. Every time he did you'd grab him by the ear and drag him to the nearest source of water, then through him in! You'd think that after at least 20 dunks into water being pulled by the ear would make him stop, oh no Jak had to go for the record of at least a thousand trips. Sheesh! Jak, you never know when to quit!"

"Yep, your exactly right, but can you remember my name?" she asked.

Daxter though a moment, then replied "Your name is Kevin!"

"Yep, you got it Dax. Now do you remember me Jak?"

"Ya, I do…at least my ear does from all the pain. My question for you though is how the hell did you end up in Haven City when you were left in Sandover village?"


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jak and Daxter

Ok 3rd chapter hope you people like it

Read and review!

Chapter Three: Memories

"So how did you end up in Haven City?" Jak asked.

Kevin was silent for a moment a little embarrassed, and then slowly began to speak:

"Do you remember when you, Daxter, Keira, and Samos went through the portal at Samos's home?"

"Yes…why?" Jak said with a little hesitation.

"Well you see, I kinda got too close and when you guys started up the veicle and went through the portal, so did I. hehehe she laughed nervously. Then that dumb thing broke, and you and Daxter made it through first, then I did. Keira, and Samos never made it through and that's how they lost their memories. At least that's what I think. Anyway, by the time I got through the portal large groups Krimson Guards had already taken you to the dark warrior program, and I heard Daxter saying he'd come back for you. Then lots more KG's came back and took me to the prison cell where I was sent to the dark warrior program as well."

Kevin took a deep breath then continued:

"You don't know how lucky you are Jak, Daxter came for you and broke you free after only TWO years of the program. I tried to scream and get your attention but I was too weak and you guys didn't hear me. After you and Daxter had left all I had to look forward to was the continuous pain of dark eco being injected into me, through who know how clean of needles, day after day after day. Your pain and suffering only lasted two years, mine, well it lasted the full fifteen years of the program! FIFTEEN STUPID PAINFUL YEARS! At the end of the fifteen years the Baron shoved me into a cage LIKE AN ANIMAL, and forced me to use my dark powers. I managed to break the cage with my powers and knock out him and all the guards in the room long enough to escape. But I was weak and when I was almost out the door the effects of my powers had began to wear off. I heard the Baron yell at me: "I'll get you, you can count on it, you won't escape me for long!" I just kept running as he said that, I was too tired to do anything else, and when I got out side I grabbed the first zoomer I saw and drove as fast and as far away as I could. Now I'm done running I'm here to sign up for the underground to fight and KILL the Baron. His death shall be by my hands, I swear it!"

As Kevin said those last few words her usually warm chocolate brown eyes went a dangerously dark purple.

"So," she said in her normal cheery voice as her eyes warmed back to their original colour, "where do I sign up?"


	4. The Underground Has A New Member

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter

Ok it's been a long time since I have last updated so here's another chapter enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Underground Has a New Member

"So" Kevin said, "where do I sign up?"

Jak pointed her in the right direction, with his jaw hanging open, and told her to talk to Torn. He couldn't believe what the dark program had done to her. As she began to walk toward the door Dax leaned over and pulled up his jaw.

"It's not nice, or polite to point and have your jaw hanging open Jak."

"OH can it Dax since when do you care about being polite." Jak shoot back.

When she got thought the doors she noticed someone sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Hey you over there, are you Torn?" Kevin asked.

"Ya, but who wants to know?" he replied.

"I do, my name is Kevin I'm here to join the underground forces!"

"Oh really, and why should I let a sweet and innocent girl like you join?" Torn asked.

At that moment Kevin's eyes again turned a very dark purple, only this time instead of going instantly back to normal, she turned all the way dark, shoving his extremely heavy desk aside easily, showing no sign of weakness, while walking towards him. And in her dark form said:

"That's why, and I don't think sweet and innocent are very good words to describe me. Is that good enough for you to let me join? because if it's not I can easily change your mind, although I can't guaranty your safety…"

Torn replied with a slight hint of terror in his voice "Uh… ya, it is now would you mind changing back to normal, and putting my desk back…please?"

And with that Kevin changed back instantly to her normal seemingly cheerful self.

"Great! And as for your desk your on your own, you're the one who crossed the line with me." she said enthusiastically, "Any who, what's my first mission? I'm really excited to go out on the field!"


End file.
